Elmenhilde Tepes
Elmenhilde Tepes (エルメンヒルデ・セラフォルー, Erumenhirude Tsepeshu), also known as Valerie (ヴァレリー, Vuarerī) is a vampire; and a wandering mage who travels the world in order to fulfill several duties that are only known to her. Her nature is that of a phenomenon known as "Night of Ragnarok" (ラグナロクの夜, Ragunaroku no Yoru); a recurring event that grants physical shape to the fears and rumors that circulate within a community. Elmenhilde joined Akatsuki after the seven-year timeskip,and as such, is one of Akatsuki's newest members, along with Hanako Orikasa, Makoto Lorelei and Scylla. Appearance Valerie appears as a young woman, with a rather unimpressive figure; almost childlike, to speak; though she still retains an aura of intimidation. She has long, hot-pink hair which is tied into twintails at the sides; the rest drapes down to her back. Her bangs frame her face—extending down to her shoulders with several clumps resting in the middle. What should be noted that Valerie has dragon horns, and a draconic tail. Valerie's eyes are a shining emerald. Though she looks like a demon, her horns and tail are those of a dragon, and though her fangs look like those of a vampire, they are also those of a dragon. Her lungs have been turned into a spirit world, attaining tremendous lung capacity and a Dragon Breath attack through the means of ultrasonic waves. For attire, Valerie wears a revealing idol/Gothic Lolita dress that possesses detached sleeves and spiked-toe boots. Her outfit is mostly black and white, though there are several hot-pink declarations. Additionally, she has long, pink-painted fingernails. Personality Valerie has taken to equating his role to that of a director putting on a play. She frequently refers to different "acts", the "stage", and the "audience" when describing her massacres. She likes to put on theatrical speeches while conversing with others. While she generally displays a calm and stoic demeanor, she is prone to go into fits of ranting insanity where she shows blood red eyes that leak blood just from being open. She has lost herself in her madness, but has embraced it at the same time, having decided to enjoy the end of the world at her leisure. She likes to play around with her manifestations, and she greatly prefers female bodies to those of males because she thinks drinking blood in a woman's body is a necessity for the climax of the scenario. She doesn't like bodies without abilities, such as small children, but she does enjoy their appearance. She greatly enjoys slaughter and the ironically tragic deaths her manifestations are able to cause in some cases. She cruelly likes to mock people by exploiting their deepest flaws and fears before tearing them apart. She is a personification of narcissism and an unsightly woman with an unsightly appearance, upbringing, ideology, disposition, and senses. Though she appears prideful, it is not directed towards anyone. Others do not see the truth behind it, but she is a "laughingstock" who, in treating humans as pigs, is doing nothing but holding her head high in front of a bunch of pigs. She does not understand love, so she is the "most unmanageable monster of this world", and although she takes pride in her beauty, she can be called rotten like trash within. History Valerie is the reincarnated soul of a demonic countess; from the renowned Einarche family in the Kingdom of Seven. She has been labeled the most prolific female serial killer in history, although the number of murders is debated, and is remembered as the "Blood Countess." In her numerous exploits, Valerie defeated a being known as the "Dead Apostle Dragon" (死徒龍, Shitoryū) and assimilated it with Take Over; allowing the rest of her descendants to have a "natural" Take Over form, and granted them draconic traits which persist even to this day. After her husband's death, she and four collaborators were accused of torturing and killing hundreds of girls, with one witness attributing to them over 650 victims, though the number for which they were convicted was 80. The woman herself was neither tried, nor convicted. In 444, she was imprisoned in a castle, where she remained bricked in a set of rooms until her death four years later. In her current incarnation, Valerie is no longer herself, nor a vampire, but the Night of Ragnarok. She does not even contain the concept of Valerie, nor does she have her past thirst or vampiric tenacity. When returned to the vessel of Valerie, it is her "past form", forcibly made into shape or the true end of her contract. She has no true form or a body to call her own, and she has become something lacking independent individuality. She is nothing more than a phenomenon. She can be called a kind of energy that gives things orientation, and a phenomenon with infinite forms. There is nothing left of Valerie's former self, and there is no way for her to come back as her was other than the end of the contract. When a community of people imagines one thing at the same time, a consensus of the village emerges as a legend. Valerie can only exist by clothing herself in rumors, so as the isolated legends, often dealing with taboo, are spread between people, her roots spread through the area. She permeates the unpleasant rumors that begin to turn into reality as time passes, allowing her to occur due to the bizarre circumstances. She pieces together anxiety from a little bit of the rumors and reality to take form. Once such a legend becomes universally established, Valerie becomes the legend and later disappears in the same manner. She repeatedly brings such legends into existence, becomes real, and feeds in cycles. The conditions for the occurrence of Valerie's appearance are based on human conceptions. Like a typhoon that stems from low pressure, her is a continual menace that occurs over and over as long as the conditions are met. Even if the phenomenon of a typhoon were destroyed, she would still reoccur within the world again and again. Valerie exists in the same manner as a societal phenomenon, a rumor relying on information, that will continue as long as the human world continues. Valerie is born from that. There is no "true Valerie" or "fake Valerie", as she can exist forever through others. Once all those who feared the curse die, she can no longer spread, leading to Valerie's disappearance once she kills all those who made her. She is a manifested curse, so she must act according to that conceptualization. If she were to attempt to stay indefinitely by not slaying those who conjured her, she would not be able to exist. She crystallizes into the object of the people's dreaded wishes, kills them all, and vanishes according to those wishes. Appearing as a curse, Valerie must be a curse above all else. Equipment Gungnir (主神の槍 (グングニル), Gunguniru lit. Spear of the All-Father): Gungnir is the name of Valerie's spear; it is one of the Ten Shining Weapons, along with Gary Straights' Balmung and Gaikou Ryuusei's Mnemosyne. The spear looks like a large 3 meter ash tree branch, with many pieces of steel that intertwines around it, having the characteristics of several other weapons other than the spear, such as the sword and of the ax. It's appearance deceives the eye, a kind of trompe-l'œil. It pulsates like a living being, like a snake wrapped around a tree branch. It is Odin’s spear in Norse mythology. The weapon of the gods signifies in Norse mythology the power of that god itself. The gods could wield their power because they possessed their weapons. There were stories of gods temporarily losing their powers due to losing their weapon or having it stolen. Meaning someone welding Gungnir wields the power of Odin and could draw out all of the spear's power would be able to freely use the great power that made Odin a god. The spear is said to be able destroy any weapon. It is said to be able to hit any target when thrown, said to be unblockable, and would return to Odin once thrown. However, Valerie, stated that is something added only by people in legends, and it's true power is that to control the weather and other natural occurrences. Gungnir in Old Norse means "swaying one", probably to signify how spears are usually wielded. It is usually represented by the Gar rune. The kanji used for Gungnir (主神の槍), can be translated as Spear of All-Father, with All-Father (Alfaðir), one of the titles attributed to Odin. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Spear User: Valerie is highly skilled with Gungnir; she is able to pick up and swing it with ease, an uncommon weapon used in battle, with enough force to cut through a body and her melee attacks are incredibly strong; able to cleave through steel with a single swing that rends the metal asunder. She is able to slice away at her opponents with blurring speed. She is able to spin Gungnir with exemplary skill and power even without the recoil ability, and executes chain attacks often. Her style focuses on being aggressive, fast-paced and effective against single opponents, though weaker in prolonged combat and confined spaces, characterized by acrobatics, such as somersaults and leaping strikes, both for attack and defense, with Valerie unleashing fast, powerful strikes from multiple directions; she is capable of using her speed for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort, and she prefers to wield her Gungnir with her left hand, leaving the other hand free though it usually remains hanging. Her precision is even able to cut off a lit candle's wick and keep it lit on the edge of her spear; as well as produce shockwaves from her strikes to intercept enemy attacks. What should be noted is that Valerie is ambidextrous, meaning that she can effectively utilize any of her hands which are gripping her spear predominantly and still retain a similar level of strength and ability. However, she can also shift the strength of each swinging arm, in order to throw off an opponent's initial deductions; as mindgames are a prominent part of her fighting style. She is capable of utilizing her incredible swiftness for flawless precision and to inflict lethal attacks without much effort; just one twirl of her spear is more than powerful enough to effortlessly slice an opponent, even if they are far away. Unusually for somebody wielding a spear, Valerie uses Gungnir with her left hand, while leaving her other hand free. Valerie is quite adept at blocking while her offense is capable of great precision. *'The Fortress of Impalement' (串刺城塞, Kushiza Jōsai): The Fortress of Impalement is a special attack where Valerie releases numerous curses and iron hammers from Gungnir. The pain the target receives increases in proportion to their sins of immorality and depravity as a fitting "blow of justice." It summons countless spears and polearms of various shapes and sizes which are gradually manifested over time, bursting from the ground to impale opponents. Manifested weapons remain as a physical barrier that eliminates free ground, and evasion thus becomes less likely with passage of time. The target is surrounded and eventually skewered by a massive spear, followed by Valerie hurling Gungnir towards the opponent like a javelin—using its fate-altering properties to land a sure-kill attack. The attack ignores the targets defense, and it debuffs them with "Sacrifice", which deals damage to the target after a turn. This is Valerie's favorite technique; and essentially the antithesis to Gary Straights' "Sword Birth" attack; though in a contest between the two, it was shown that The Fortress of Impalement would be superior due to the type of weapon released in the attack. The mere sight of the spears imposes a curse-like psychological effect, destabilizing an opponent's mental condition with oppressive anxiety or fear. Impalement is Valerie's favorite stunt, and in her past, there were also deeds such as the impaling an emissary of the Camellia faction while she was still alive. According to records reported to the Magic Council, the number of humans that she impaled during her career is said to have reached 100,000 people, which does not even include the individuals from enemy nations that were executed. Enhanced Strength: Contrary to her particularly lean frame, Valerie possesses an incredulous amount of strength. It is indicated to have been within her for her entire life, and even as a child, she could perform superhuman feats with particular ease, and no real control. Valerie possesses phenomenal strength and superior hand-eye coordination, and can break free from almost any attack that binds her and prevents her from moving. She has enough power to break diamond with her bare hands, and break through iron; and she can thrust a S-Class-level opponent into a wall several kilometers away in one strike; and later on, shove a foe through two buildings with a simple flick of her finger upon the foe's arm to push him back. Even more intimidating displays of brutal power Valerie has shown are like kicking Shunrei Yuzuriha through a building and slamming Yuuna Kirigetsu over her shoulder with one hand in their battle, as well as when she grabbed Fuuya's sword barehanded and reeled both her and the sword in for an attack. Immense Speed: Valerie is capable of defying normal physics and zipping around with tremendous speed; and is able to move backwards at full speed just as well as forwards. Due to such speed, she is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water; her speed transcends all forms of speed enhancement, foregoing the need for any techniques. Her movements are so tremendously swift that few would be likely to see an attack take place—this enables her to attack almost a multiple of ten times in a row per second; and she manages to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between her and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight in the span of a millisecond. She can manifest dozens of afterimages to confuse her opponent as she waltzes around with impunity. She is stated to move at a speed which nears breaking the sound barrier, and she often augments her physical blows by the velocity at which she is moving at. She is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range, evading attacks even from Dragon Slayers. She moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know her movements until after she has made them and is skilled enough in her movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Unlike most others, Valerie's speed increases her reflexes to the point that she is able parry blows and knock back foes at the same time, as well as move too fast to see most of the time. Enhanced Durability: Valerie is superhumanly resilient; this has been enhanced due to her heritage. Her skin itself is unnaturally hard; as she is able to block sword strikes with a single finger without feeling anything, and occasionally she deflects spells with a single swipe of her hand. In addition, she can keep fighting despite suffering broken bones as if she never suffered those injuries in the first place. She has been shown to be powerful enough to catch and hold onto Fuuya's sword without receiving any damage at all; and when faced with dual attacks from Shunrei and Yuuna, the duo's attacks had little to no effect at all upon her deceptively mighty frame. Magical Abilities Immortality: Valerie's nature as the Night of Ragnarok makes her extremely hard to kill, and not even Gary Straights can slay her under normal conditions. She cannot be slain by simply physically assaulting her body because it is only myths in a humanoid shape; as any damage done to her body is simply reformed. Ripped limbs and a crushed head are casually replaced, and she can still easily function with only half of her body intact. All 666 of her lives must be ended at a single time or before any of them can be allowed to return to her in order to fully destroy her. While she becomes weakened as lives are used up, her ability to revive them simply by taking them back into her body makes the task of slaying her in such a way difficult. Draconic Influence: Thanks to defeating the Dead Apostle Dragon when she was still alive, Valerie established a contract with the dragon and integrated it within her body; due to this, Valerie has the magical energy of a dragon, and the factor of the dragon (竜の因子), carrying the blood and very magical power of a dragon in a human body, granting her a heart and unique magical power that transcend what can be achieved by normal humans; possessing the characteristics of a dragon; their strengths and weaknesses. Because of this, she has much trouble with anti-dragon tools. Due to these attributes, Valerie possesses incredible spiritual resistance, capable of resisting even Ofuda to a certain extent; though she receives double the damage from powers that specifically target dragons; such as Dragon Slayers and Balmung. This blood enables her to gain characteristics typical of a dragon: lungs capable of spewing flames, scales that grant protection against fire, and nails covered in flames; similar to a true dragon, though due to her new role as the Night of Ragnarok, she cannot use her draconic abilities to the extent that she formerly could, only managing a Dragon's Roar. *'Dragon Roar' (龍咆哮, Ryūhōkō): Though she looks like a demon, her horns and tail are those of a dragon, and though her fangs look like those of a vampire, they are also those of a dragon. Her lungs have been turned into a spirit world, attaining tremendous lung capacity and a Dragon Breath attack through the means of ultrasonic waves; in essence, it is her own Dragon Roar attack, despite not being a dragon, nor a Dragon Slayer. It is said that her family, the Tepes Family, have had received the blood of dragons a long time ago, thus granting them some mild draconic traits and abilities which are not easily controlled. Valerie's Dragon Roar works by amplifying sounds and vibrations to invoke wind and rain by means of that resonance. It is said that it amplifies sound and vibration, using the resulting resonance to call forth wind and rain, filling others with dread that resides in Valerie's voice. It can also be said that it simply increases the voice's volume by eighty-one times. It is a demonic singing voice that destroys and tramples not only the body of any listener, but also their mind, letting out a sound wave that assaults the opponent in the form of a sonic boom released from her mouth, destroying anything in front of her with vicious force. Malignant Information Malignant Information (悪性情報, Akusei Jōhō): Malignant Information is a special magic that Valerie has developed in her new form, which revolves around the spreading of urban tales, fright stories, anonymous charges, unfounded assumptions, improbable evidence, and all manner of rapidly spreading but ultimately void rumors. This is ideally something about an individual, and preferably the extension of something human. It is not a minimum rule, but rather what Valerie desires as a former human, as she cannot move without human intelligence. The legend must be somewhat socially isolated while circulating. Rumors have problems spreading uniformly over large areas, so small, closed communities are more suitable to it. Valerie usually occurs in small villages, so she mentions that Guild Haven is much larger than where she normally forms. She helps if this area had a previous incident on which to base her, such as the previous murder spree. While it isn't necessary for rumors to be true in order bring about an materialization of them, it is much easier to bring about that which has a basis. It can be hard to make original rumors into truth, but those with an origin become confirmed as long as even the smallest amount of information is flowing. Additionally, there must be witnesses, one or several, in the area where the rumor is spreading. There are various ways of a person acting as a witness, such as knowing the basis of the rumor or simply being one of the many people spreading it. Rather than bringing about a true rumor in such a case, Valerie refers to it as "merely presenting something that was behind a curtain." When a rumor collects enough momentum, the probability of it becoming real increases until it reaches a certain point and Valerie manifests. There needs to be a terminal point from which it spreads, usually beginning from a single person and flooding out from there. There are also rare cases where people end up guiding the rumors intentionally to form Valerie according to their own thoughts. These people likely do not have any ill intentions, but end up on the same wavelength as Valerie and end up wondering why events are turning out like they thought. The fourth condition is that the area must have been chosen beforehand by Valerie while she was calculating her path. The realization of people's anxiety can only be hatched for one mouth due to Valerie's form as a ghost, limiting the duration of the conception. *'Bad News' (バッドニュース, Baddo Nyūsu): Bad News is a special spell of the Malignant Information that utilizes a physical manifested Malignant Information actualized through Valerie's own magical energy. It is a rapidly swirling torrent of virtual information resembling a black tornado of such magnitude that is even capable of having an effect on the physical world. It allows her to suck blood in such quantities as massive as entire cities, allowing others to call her a blood drinker. It drinks so much that blood drips from her eyes while still not being sated; greatly restoring her health to the point that she becomes even better than new. The blood violently reacts, disintegrating anything it touches; or to be more accurate, it seals away their energy for a brief moment, allowing Valerie to get in a killing blow more often than not. Bad News becomes more and more powerful the further Valerie is boosted by Malignant Information. Blood Magic Blood Magic (血の魔法, Chi no Mahō): Blood Magic is a special Caster Magic that grants Valerie the ability to manipulate blood. This is also known as Haemokinesis (血能力) (ハエモキネシス), haemokinesisu, Japanese for "Blood Power", English for "Haemokinesis"), giving her the ability to control and manipulate blood; of the user or others. Valerie can generate excessive amounts of blood and manipulate, bring to life, solidify and otherwise control it, whether the blood is her own, from her surroundings, or from someone else. By controlling within the body or outside of it, Valerie is able to control both , and has the capability of controlling the process of through this magic. Whilst Red blood cells allow her to engage any part of her body, or boost her physical power, White blood cells are used to combat infection and poison. Valerie can also control the state that blood is in; enabling her to solidify blood though forming a seal of sorts around it with her magical energy to form powerful tools and weapons as a substitute for her blades as well replicate herself though an (so far) unknown method, making carbon copies of the one and only Valerie Tepes for diversions. Unlike most users of Blood Magic, Valerie's blood has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Normally, she shapes her attacks into the form of demonic apparitions, which she can use in various ways. Valerie is also able to fade herself into blood on the ground to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks. But, if she is caught while in a tangible form, she is then vulnerable to attacks. When pushed to her limits, Valerie can drain the blood from her body and wield her maximum strength remotely as an almost invulnerable, winged blood mannequin. *'Bloody Blaster' (ブラッディ・ブラスター, Buraddi Burasutā): Bloody Blaster is Valerie's most used, and standard attack, when using her Blood Magic. When using it, she collects her blood in her left hand, aiming it in the formation of a "finger gun" before firing it in the form of a dark crimson sphere of blood which has patterned black and golden lines upon it, similar to a bullet; upon impact, it generates an intense burst of energy, which ultimately burns the target explosively, causing heavy damage. Bloody Blaster can also ricochet against other objects, thus changing its course. The bullet travels at a supersonic speed and can be fired multiple times one after the other, like a machine gun, travelling long distances with ease. Bloody Blaster's devastating power is derived from Valerie's energy control. It is capable of destroying a large part of a skyscraper and it is capable of sending Wizard Saint-level foes careening across the ground for a fair while, though in this case, sometimes the Bloody Blaster isn't enough to destroy them. *'Crimson Claw' (クリムゾン・クロウ, Kurimuzon Kurō): This spell, Crimson Claw, manifests as two large scythe-like blades, made of blood, extending from long cuts on her forearms. While the blades are typically two to three feet long, Valerie can shape the blades in a netting-pattern, in order to greatly lengthen them allowing her to attack people at range, without using more blood. Valerie has also shown the ability to use more blood to create one giant blade strong enough to cut through magical defenses. She can also create a barrier with Crimson Claw. She does this by creating multiple blades in a formation that somewhat covers an entrance or exit. Valerie is capable of positioning multiple small Crimson Claws at the soles of her feet. This way, she can climb up buildings by using the Crimson Claws as climbing hooks. *'Bloody Needles' (ブラッディー・ニードル, Buraddī Nīdoru): If Valerie has drawn blood or spilt it anywhere, then at a moment's notice, she can infuse that blood with her power, causing them to transfigure into the form of droplets before expanding and hardening, turning them into razor-sharp needles which extend towards her foe, with the malicious intent to pierce them. As Valerie's blood can be spread easily and quickly during a particularly intense fight, Bloody Needles is mostly used to surround her foe, able to exploit any available opening at a moment's notice. Due to this, Bloody Needles possesses the additional effect of being able to surprise the foe no matter how much they have witnessed the technique as it is easily adaptable. It should be noted that activating this technique costs little to no power, and thus, Bloody Needles is easily one of Valerie's most useful techniques. *'Bloody Slicer' (ブラッディスライサー, Buraddi Suraisā): Slicing her own wrist, Valerie exposes her own blood to her opponent. With a simple flick of her wrist or a single swift movement of her arm, Valerie releases the blood, sending it shooting towards her foe. Utilizing her energy, Valerie sends out a small modification wave, which forces the small pooled blood to transform and harden, becoming a crescent shaped arc of blood. If in close combat, Valerie slices her wrist, and then in the arc of her arm's swing, uses her energy to harden the blood into a blade that remains affixed to her arm, enabling numerous follow-ups. The true advantage of Bloody Slicer's close-combat variant is that it can liquefy at a single thought, enabling Valerie to negate her foe's attempts at defense upon impact; and Valerie, immediately afterward, can follow up with another attack, such as Bloody Needles. Both variants of the technique can be utilized in swift succession; since most of the time, the opponent is forced to focus on blocking the first blast, rarely figuring out that the second blow is coming up immediately. Take Over Take Over (テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): As a half-vampire, Valerie's primary magic is Take Over. It is also what gave her the epithet Bloody Countess; as it is the name of her special form. A long time ago, Valerie's previous form defeated a being known as the "Dead Apostle Dragon" (死徒龍, Shitoryū) and assimilated it with Take Over; allowing the rest of her descendants to have a "natural" Take Over form, and granted them draconic traits which persist even to this day. Take Over allows Valerie to, essentially, "take over" the power of a creature or person and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of Valerie; sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. One can only "take over" the power of beings that they truly "know"; though thankfully, the pact with the Dead Apostle Dragon persists within the Tepes Family to this day. To use Take Over, Valerie initiates The Succession of Blood (鮮血の伝承, Senketsu no Denshō), which is a unique method of Take Over that is exclusive to the Tepes Family—it is said that Valerie is the only member of the family to be able to access it without any of the drawbacks. When using her Take Over, Valerie calls upon the pact with the Dead Apostle Dragon and draws the power of it's soul out of her magical energy, projecting it outwards, before binding it to her own soul with Take Over, assimilating its power and fusing it with her own to activate the transformation. Bloody Dragon Soul: Legend of Dracula Bloody Dragon Soul: Legend of Dracula (ブラッディ・ドラゴン・ソウル・レジェンド・オブ・ドラキュリア, Buraddi Doragon Sōru: Rejendo obu Dorakyuria): Valerie's main Take Over spell; it accesses the power of the Dead Apostle Dragon, distorting and exaggerating the dragon blood within her veins, enabling her to alter her aspect to become the vampire for which the spell is named after. It additionally ages her up to a mid-20's range; giving her a figure befitting a bombshell of a woman while altering her attire to include an overcoat and a black gown, splattered with blood. Her eyes become a haunting ruby in their shine, piercing the minds of her foes. Legend of Dracula can only exist by Valerie clothing herself in rumors, so as the isolated legends, often dealing with taboo, are spread between people, her roots spread through the area. She permeates the unpleasant rumors that begin to turn into reality as time passes, allowing Valerie to access it due to the bizarre circumstances. She pieces together anxiety from a little bit of the rumors and reality to take form. Once such a legend becomes universally established, Valerie becomes Legend of Dracula, giving her incredible power—as a "quasi-deity" of sorts. In exchange for the sealing of her normal skills and magic, all attributes are boosted, and she obtains the capacity to shape shift into mist and assorted animals. She possesses the Curse of Restoration and the ability to enchant people, as well as weaknesses against daylight and holy symbols. *'Nightmare Blast' (ナイトメア・ブラスト, Naitomea Burasuto): Nightmare Noise is an attack that Valerie possesses in her Legend of Dracula form. The attack itself launches a significant number of the bats that now compose her body, while still retaining her human form, at her opponent. The speed at which these bats obtain while sent and their sheer number, result in tearing and ripping the opponent apart as they make contact with the bats razor-like shape. Due to the vast number of these bats Valerie has in reserve, she has been seen to be able to alter the composition of this attack to either spread the various bats to assault the opponent from all sides, or to send them in a more concentrated straight line. *'Darkness Bat' (ダークネス・バット, Dākunesu Batto): Darkness Bat is an attack that Valerie possesses in her Legend of Dracula form. To conduct this attack, Valerie must first set up a formation with the entirety of her 'bats' that surrounds the opponent, forming a circular seal. Her bats then proceed to engulf the enemy in a towering vortex, attacking them from all sides with powerful ultra-sonic waves, that inflict incredible amounts of internal damage. As the high-pitched sounds only effect the opponent on the inside. From the outside, it only looks like a towering black tornado. The attack itself is made extremely hard to escape from after being trapped due to its composition of eight-thousand bats, as only when a significant number have been successfully damaged will it force Valerie to stop the attack. **'Night on the Blood Liar' (ナイトオンザブラッドライアー, Naito onza Buraddo Raiā): Valerie's ultimate spell when using Legend of Dracula; she expels her magical aura outwards and projects it upon the area; where in it takes the form of an enormous amount of darkness that devours everything that it is in the immediate vicinity. While this large area of darkness is active, Valerie can generate twisted monsters to attack opponents, as well as multiple eyes through which she can stop time, effecting multiple targets at the same time. This attack is a "certain-victory" technique; with nothing, so far, able to best it. However, maintaining Night on the Blood Liar requires Valerie to exert an enormous amount of magical power, exhausting her after fourty-five seconds—essentially leaving her a sitting duck after the attack plays out. Bloody Dragon Soul: Bloodedge Knight Bloody Dragon Soul: Bloodedge Knight (ブラッディ・ドラゴン・ソウル・ブラッドエッジ・ナイト, Buraddi Doragon Sōru: Buraddoejji Naito): The second of Valerie's Take Over, and the most physical-oriented. Upon taking this form, it ages her up to a mid-20's range; giving her a figure befitting a bombshell of a woman while altering her attire. Her eyes become a haunting ruby in their shine, piercing the minds of her foes. Her attire consists of armor, being a sleeveless, black, skin-tight bodysuit with a short, slender, white outfit, and white, knee-length boots, with two shields floating around her, and an overall revealing outfit. *'Enhanced Speed': Valerie is able to move at incredibly quick speeds appearing only as a blur to unready opponents. *'Enhanced Strength': Valerie is a melee brawler when this Take Over is activated, with no set style. Instead she relies on brute strength to tear opponents apart. Valerie's teeth can bite through practically any being except when the defense is thick enough for the fangs not to penetrate completely. *'Immense Durability': One of Valerie's most astounding traits when using this Take Over, is her incredible durability. She has been in several situations which should have led to her death and survived, including having all the moisture drained from her body and being locked in an Iron Maiden. *'Dragon Shot' (竜力弾 (ドラゴンシ・ョット), doragonshotto, Japanese for "Dragon Power Bullet"): Raising her blade to the sky, Valerie gathers and collect stray magical energy from the immediate vicinity onto her blade, charging and imbuing it with a elegant and mystifying crimson light. At a moment's notice, this incredible light converges into the nodachi's tip, giving the appearance of a blade of blinding, blazing brilliance. In the arc of the sword's swing, Valerie unleashes this light in the form of a deep crimson comet that tears through the atmosphere, devouring all it touches until it reaches her foe, before impacting with tremendous force, with enough power to blow them into the air or vaporize part of their being; this attack "purifies the very soul", releasing a truly enormous wave of fire that mows through the surface of the earth. While the result is what looks like a massive wave of flame, only the tip of the attack, which is a arc is capable of doing damage, as the arc is the result of the inversion of everything the attack destroys in its path. *'Dragon Install' (竜変身 (ドラゴン・インストール), doragoninsutouru, Japanese for "Draconic Transformation"): Dragon Install is an inherent feature of this Take Over that temporarily increases Valerie's magical particles output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. When Dragon Install is activated, the armor operates at full power by releasing all of the stored magical particles and increasing it's operation rate to its maximum output. When using Dragon Install, Valerie leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the human-shaped magical particles, but in fact they're oscillating magical particles at a speed much higher than the speed of sound. As she possesses Dragon Install, Valerie has extreme high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. This increases her speed, attack and defense by ten times the amount. Relationships Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:AnimeQueen9112 Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Vampire